


Pink bead (stargazing)

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Pink bead (stargazing)

I was in a cuddling mood so here’s a little Lilyx Ori drabble.

The wind was brisk and biting but wrapped around you was her strong warm arms. Keeping you safe despite the darkness surrounding you; keeping you warm. You weren’t always in the mood to cuddle but occasionally, not to unlike a cat, you’d wonder over and plop yourself into your orc lover’s lap. Whatever they were doing be it sharpening their weapons, or drinking with their friends, it could wait.

But right now? Now you two were alone beneath a new moon sky, perfect for stargazing. The subtle lingering scent of smoke clung to her skin. The bonfire from earlier leaving it’s mark.

Twisting you wrap your arms around her neck and flick your eyes up to hers. Heavy-lidded with a knowing smirk on her face she raises one brow slowly and you scoff before leaning in and kissing her.

Throwing your weight playfully into her you catch her off guard and you both tumble back into the grass. That chilling breeze all but forgotten as it tugs at your hair and you tug at hers.

Later tonight you’d leave your mark but for now? Right now? You nuzzled into her neck, kissing it softly as you draped your leg over hers. This is what you needed right now. And with how rare it was for you to be in a cuddling mood she was all but happy to oblige. Her calloused thumb rubbing soft circles over you hip. 

“I love you.” You whisper softly. Lips brushing against rich olive-colored skin.

“And I love you. More than there are stars in the sky.” She replies. Her voice equally soft.

“You’re so sappy.” Kissing their cheek you lay your head back on their shoulder and gaze up to the stars. Speckled against the rich velvety black sky.

“You love it.” She says, laughing and causing your head to bounce slightly.

These were the moments you both treasured. Moment’s where nothing special was happening but they were unforgettable nevertheless.


End file.
